Everything Will Be Alright
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: A oneshot focusing on Richard Gilmore, just read it it's good! Please review! Thinking of making into a series or stories like this, what do you think?


ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

"Davita," I asked, glad I could remember the new maid's name "could you come here please?" She hurried over from where she had been adjusting a vase. "Look at these shoes and tell me, do these look like the same color to you? They're supposed to be the same color, they were bought at the same time, they've been residing in the same box." I told her, probably too angrily, "However, on closer examination, one of them seems a little faded. What do you think?" She started shaking, as if I'd accused her of ruining my shoes, when I knew she'd do nothing of the sort. "What's the matter? I was just asking your opinion. Davita, stop that shaking right now. This is not a trick question. I just wanted an opinion from – oh, for heaven's sake. Go back to your work."

She left just as the doorbell rang, "So I guess I'll get that." I told her, opening the door to see Rory. "Rory?"

"Can I come in?" she asked. She was very obviously not her usual self, her voice was wavering a bit, her arms crossed tight and her hair falling down a bit.

"Oh. Well, all right. Come in." but she had already entered, "I didn't expect to see you until dinner tonight."

"I needed to talk to you." She told me.

"Yes, well, your grandmother is running some errands and I was just doing some work in the house, so –" I couldn't deal with this, I wasn't built for it. This was Emily or Lorelai's territory, not my expertise.

"Well, I assume you've heard about everything by now." She asked bashfully.

"Yes. Well, I believe I've heard some bits and pieces. You know, I really was in the middle of something Can this possibly wait until tonight?" I asked hopefully, "I'll give you my full attention, I promise.

"Everything's falling apart." she cried, big tears, red face and all, "I messed everything up, I don't know what

to do.

"Your grandmother should be back any minute." I told her, how could I be so emotionless? "I can have a maid make us some tea."

Suddenly, she came over and hugged me. A big, true hug with her face into my chest, still crying. "I'm so sorry, Grandpa! I'm so sorry about everything! I just… I don't know what to do. I don't."

" It's all right." I told her, hoping to be comforting, "Everything will be all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arianna" I called noticing the maid as I mad my way downstairs, "When you put down the vase, you have to take the tape out of the center so Emily can't see it. If she knew you were using tape to center a vase, you'd be fired on the spot." I'd only meant to help the poor girl, but she looked so frightened, she didn't know much English, but she heard my tone of voice perfectly.

"I will go get you some tape" she told him, scurrying off towards the kitchen.

"Arianna!" I called, "Arianna, for Pete's sake." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"Hi dad" Lorelai said nervously, stepping inside. She was now obviously pregnant at five months, and I still wasn't used to seeing her like that.

"Lorelai" I said nervously, I hadn't been alone with her since she was ten, I didn't know how to act.

"Dad" she said nervously, fiddling with her messenger bag's strap, "I need to talk to you."

"Your mother will be home in a couple of minutes, can you talk to her?" I asked, knowing she'd rather talk to me, I didn't remark on everything wrong with her. "I'm expecting a call from work any minute." Her face was a little red, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do" she cried, her hand pressed against her stomach, "I'm so scared." Seeing that Emily wasn't going to be home in time to talk to her, and that she was in desperate need of a hug, really from anybody, I walked up to her, and, taking care not to squish my soon-to-be grandchild, gave her the biggest bear hug I knew how to. "I'm so sorry dad" she whispered, her head lying on my upper right arm, "so sorry."

"It's all right." I told her, hoping to be comforting, "Everything will be all right."


End file.
